


Diary of Equius, Day 100

by UltimateProtagonistNerd



Series: UPN's Homestuck Short Stories [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Equius POV, F/M, JOURNAL ENTRY, Totally take this thing seriously, msparp forum prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateProtagonistNerd/pseuds/UltimateProtagonistNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius Zahhak sees a wonderful sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of Equius, Day 100

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got Equius' quirk right.

Dear Diary,

I, Equius Zahhak, have been awestruck by a wonderful sight. A STRONG, yet womanly Carapacian I believe her to be. I was simply about my everyday life... er, everyday death-life... thing. It's a bit of a complicated situation, neigh, a nearly impossible to comprehend situation. But still as a highb100d I have the ability to comprehend it. When all of a sudden I spotted her by peering through an apparent hole in space-time.

She was hunting that rather nasty 100king demonic barkbeast that had ruined our game session. I cheered her on while they battled it out on one of those planets in the new session some of my comrades were in. Their swords clashed in the midst of their intense fight, surely if Nepeta had seen this, she would clearly have added two "ships" featuring her.

The hatred she had in her eyes for the demon was enough to seal my deal on deciding to meet her at a later point. "Come on, I know you can beat him and avenge my dream self!" I found myself cheering, the demon having been the last thing that he... er, that I had seen back on Derse. 

They danced the tango of sheer hatred, clearly it was kismesitude FORGED STRONGLY in the heated depths of their respective home worlds, and had been going at it for potentially sweeps. Most likely since the decimation he wrought upon thousands of innocent little Carapaces as well as my race. 

But the rest of the picture outside of their fight had yet more battles which also drew my attention, Her Imperious Condescension was apparently arriving onto the scene in the distance. I think that this may be a future timeline, or maybe an alternate one, that I was looking into, I'm not entirely sure why I think this.

\--->

Dear Diary

Earlier in the day (I suppose there may still be days here?) I had written about watching a STRONG and MAJESTIC Carapace I may have gained an admiration for. I floated over to one of my "friend enemies" memories of the world Prospit, home to shiny white carapaces like she was, and I do believe I saw her there too. She was delivering mail, a noble and necessary duty for her Royal Government. Clearly she is a shining example of a citizen, another good trait for one to possess. I got closer to her.

"Greetings" I had spoken.

She spoke no words, not in the same way I use words. Her smiling face and waving hand was clearly a courteous, universally constant gesticulation, this was communication enough for me. I sweated. I didn't know how to continue the conversation at all, so a few awkward and tense moments later I remove my presence from hers.

I wish her luck later in her timeline. At least I presume it to be later in her timeline, I myself am not so sure about order of events anymore. I asked Nepeta about this phenomena and apparently her dancestor says that is a perfectly normal affect the dream bubbles have on their inhabitants.

But she probably knows exactly when things have happened, judging in part from her HARD work, grace, and composure. <3

\--->


End file.
